


N種料裡肉的方法

by suoye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 如題各種梗亂寫閱讀時請先看一下警告冬盾盾冬無差





	1. 春風化雨(充滿惡意)

Bucky一直覺得Mr. Steve Rogers是很奇妙的存在。  
很少有男人可以兼具孔武有力和靦腆溫柔，也沒有哪個學校的老師可以同時擔任美術老師與美式足球教練，但是他不僅做到，還做的比誰都好。  
紐約市立的布魯克林學院一直都是紐約市民口中的"文人大學"，但是自從Mr. Rogers兩年前被重金挖角過來後，文人大學成為當年賽季的黑馬，雖然沒能奪冠，但是打進前三決賽自那年開始成為慣例。  
Mr. Rogers溫和有禮的模樣讓他時常被校內有眼無珠的混混盯上，但是自從Mr. Rogers輕鬆接下朝他背後襲擊的球棒，將兩個身高頗高卻被當一二年的小鬼一左一右，揪著領子帶去校長室教訓後，每天領著一群癡癡傻笑的少女與娘娘腔少男到處尋找地點繪圖的美術老師成為全校最偉大的存在。  
Mr. Rogers完美的出奇，男女通吃的長相、對誰都充滿耐心與同理心的體貼性格，讓他受歡迎到不行，儘管校內外愛慕這位老師的人很多，不管是用最傳統告白，或者最大膽的脫衣獻身的都有，就是沒有人成功。  
James Barnes在學校的地位跟他差不多，坐擁紐約數一數二零售書店公子身份的他，長的英俊又有錢，校內成績優異，前途一片光明，雖說有些玩世不恭，但總能激起女人的保護欲，男人的征服欲。  
Rogers跟Barnes最大的差別在於，一個待人處事都都相當謹慎的潔身自愛，一個嘻皮笑臉總是拈花惹草天天換床伴。  
商學院與藝術學院的距離相當遠，校內活動也鮮少遇上對方，一個討厭美式足球，一個對棒球沒有研究，也沒有機會在運動場上相見，兩人之間的關係兩年來都只停留在聽過名子沒見到面的狀態。

所以這種事才會發生在他們身上。

Barnes家雇用的掃地工一向很準時，每天都是早上八點來報到，平常老闆的兒子這時候都會待在餐廳吃早餐，準備上學，但這次一樓餐廳與客廳都靜悄悄的。  
「James?」她一邊呼喚一邊往樓上走，無奈的撿起地上散落的外套與襯衫，這個孩子平常都很規矩，但是喝醉酒就會亂脫衣服隨便丟東西，她都能猜想等會會在臥房看見怎樣的慘況。  
做好加班準備的婦人將衣服放進洗衣籃，往二樓走廊盡頭的臥式前進，但她才剛踏上二樓，敞開房門的臥室便傳來男人粗重的喘息聲與肉體機列的撞擊聲響，原本想把主人叫起來的太太，在聽到房間毫不掩飾的聲音後嚇的奪門而出。  
房間內充斥著潤滑劑的水果香味，與性愛的混雜汗水的味道。地上更是一片凌亂，床單，枕頭都落在地上，書桌上的東西散落一地，光滑的木質桌面除了用過的保險套外，還有幾灘可疑的液體沒乾，而造成一切的原兇，是兩個體格高大的男人。還沒厭足的男人們持續在華麗的大床上糾纏著，天知道這場"運動"是幾點開始的。  
「哈，你看，你把我家純情的太太嚇跑了。」Bucky促狹的說，棕色的頭髮被汗水染濕，不同於平常打裡帥氣的造型，看起來亂糟糟的，他興奮的舔舔唇上的傷口，低下身子在男人頸子又舔又吻的。  
「你...你瘋了！」跪趴在床上的男人喘氣抱怨，縮起肩膀試圖擺脫對方的戲弄，金色的頭髮同樣也被汗水染濕，顏色變的有些深。他試圖要往前移動，緩解促使他發出放浪叫聲的快感，但是男人深深的一個插入他無力的趴在床上「嗚嗯！該死...你給我滾下去！」  
「才不要！」Bucky將男人用力壓制在枕頭上馳聘，每一下都用力的將分身頂入身下人的體內，對方汗濕的背脊滑溜溜的難以施力，所以他改握住男人的腰部，用雙腿將男人往他身上招呼失敗的雙腿頂開，色情的揉捏對方的臀部，愛不釋手的撫摸那對修長白皙的腿。  
金髮的男人大叫一聲，顫抖的迎接高潮，體內緊緊的纏著男人的分身，絞到Bucky呻吟著想適放在他體內。  
「等等，你沒戴套..」男人推開Bucky，縱使他發軟的手臂沒什麼力道，Bucky還是配合的抽出，離開溫熱身體的陰莖失去爽快的想射精的包覆，讓他的主人有點不爽。  
金髮的男人雖然已經高潮，前面卻沒有釋出任何液體，他翻身仰躺在床上，整個人隨著快感顫抖，看起來有些恍惚。  
「嘿，我還沒結束呢！」Bucky不高興的輕拍他的臉頰，色情的伸出舌頭舔著男人紅潤的唇，引誘他貢獻自己的舌頭。  
唾液從男人的唇角留下，Bucky拉開男人的腿，想再次重返使他沉浸一整晚，也許以後一輩子都沉淪的地方。  
「嗯！等等！不...不要了，那邊有點痛...」金髮的男人鬆開唇，有點害怕的阻止他的動作。  
Bucky低下身子檢察他的身體，發現穴口真的有些紅腫，對方也許已經默默忍受痛楚一陣子，讓他十分愧疚，不禁慶幸方才他沒有不顧對方釋放在體內。「等等幫你擦藥?」  
「...這要擦什麼藥？」對方的臉上染上一層紅，讓Bucky重溫昨天晚上在酒吧的驚艷，但對方的疑惑真的考倒他了。  
「呃...凡士林？」  
「...」  
不對，那好像是潤滑的？  
「我等一下去藥局幫你問問看，你先去洗澡？」Bucky摸摸鼻子問道，接受自己必須用右手自給自足的下場。  
金髮的男人將Bucky拉到自己旁邊，側身握住他的陰莖，低下頭舔吻他的乳尖。  
「FUCK！」Bucky大聲呻吟，釋放在他的手中。  
「你真的很喜歡罵髒話。」手上沾滿精液的男人嚴肅的指責，畫面很不協調。  
Bucky放聲大笑，親親男人的臉頰：「我叫James，James Barnes，小甜心，快給我你的手機號碼，我們今天一起吃晚餐。」  
「我不是什麼小甜心...等等，Barnes？」  
「在紐約市裡算很常見的姓氏吧？」Bucky隨手撿起床邊的內褲，替男人擦掉手上的液體，興沖沖的拉著他的手往去盥洗。「你姓什麼？Steve？」  
臉色變得有些僵硬的Steve笨手笨腳的跟著Bucky走進浴室，腦海不停說服自己只是遇到紐約市的眾多Barnes之一。  
「Rogers，Steve Rogers。」  
Bucky重複一遍，認真的調節水溫，直到溫度適合他們沖洗後才真正意識到這個名字的函意。

不過，顯然這層關係對James "Bucky" Barnes來說不是什麼問題。  
而Mr. Steve Rogers的抗拒與逃避總會被小他十歲的學生化解，靠著一股蠻勁與熱情，硬是讓Steve接受跟自己學生滾上床、談戀愛（順序真的沒錯），認識彼此的朋友，介紹情人給自己的家人，然後，結婚。

在社團更衣間被穿著西裝打扮俐落帥氣的男人撲倒的Steve一邊與男人搶著方便訓練的短褲，一邊後悔自己那天聽從好友的建議，跑去酒吧喝酒。  
瞧瞧他到底招惹了什麼？  
他的一夜情成為他的伴侶，而總是對性愛抱持高度熱情的男人已經拉開拉鍊，釋放硬的誇張的分身。「Teacher Steve，快讓我進教室～～～～」  
一掌打在男人的頭上，反抗抵不過對方熱情的他最終還是任命的『(脫)開(褲)門(子)』，乖乖的開始『上課』。

*巴諾書店Barnes & Noble (美國有名的連鎖書店):這裡是瞎扯的，因為店名剛好有Barnes覺得有趣就拿來用而以(喂


	2. 不碰就射

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #可能有點非自願 #OOC

長輩曾經告誡自己，晚上不要在外逗留，也不要碰酒精，更不要進入聲色場所。但是這些是大家想『熱血』一次的首選，怎麼能錯過？Steve一向聽話，可是如果自己都沒有勇氣去體驗現在年輕人的生活，哪能證明自己曾經年輕過？  
Steve無比的懊悔，如果『昨天』有乖乖聽話，現在就不會被人死死壓在床上，全身無力的承受一個陌生男人的侵犯。  
濕滑靈活的舌在背部舔吮，製造一堆深淺不一的痕跡，Steve的背部全是汗水，有自己的，還有身上男人不時滴落的。男人的雙手與自己十指相扣，讓兩人手臂交叉相疊緊緊壓在他的胸口下，Steve根本不可能逃脫，更不用說他敞開承受對方激烈抽插的雙腿連踹人的力氣都擠不出來。  
Steve的臉有汗水也有疼痛下的淚水，嘴角有來不及吞嚥的唾液，還有男人強迫自己吞食的精液。對方帶給他的不只是屈辱和痛楚，還有他從未獲得的快感，他被反覆撞擊的後穴再次絞緊，累積的浪潮洶湧而至，Steve終於吐掉塞在他嘴巴裡的布料，找回自己的聲音：「不要…我不要了…停下來…」  
「好吧。」男人低沉性感的聲音在Steve耳邊響起，終於放Steve手掌自由，他爽快的停下動作，退出他的體內。  
Steve被卡在一半相當難受，但是他是不可能求眼前這位男人，更不願意讓這場意外持續下去。他在凌亂不堪的床上艱難的撐起身體，想遠離那個男人。  
「如果你的目的是想離我遠一點，你這個舉動一點用都沒有。」男人盯著仍看的見他數度造訪後穴的屁股努力搖擺向前的舉動，渴望的舔唇。  
Steve慌慌張張的轉過身，卻發現自己陷入更尷尬的小兄弟互相見面場景。「你誤會了，我不是來賣的！」  
「啊？」男人盯著Steve還沒釋放而有些泛紅的陰莖看，直到他窘迫的抓起床單罩住自己才收回視線。「我知道啊，哪有出來賣的屁股那麼緊。」  
「你…你知道！？」Steve尖叫，抓起枕頭就往男人臉上砸：「那你還強迫我！？」  
男人接下枕頭往地上隨便一丟，彎下腰在床邊的衣服堆裡翻找「是你自己問我要不要買你的。」  
「那是大冒險遊戲的任務！」  
Steve崩潰的揪住自己的頭髮，屁股又癢又痛，剛剛做出一些高難度的劈腿動作使他大腿內側的筋痠痛異常，等他能離開這張床，第一件事會是去揍Sam一拳。  
男人從口袋找到橡皮圈，隨手將被汗水浸濕的頭髮束起來，伸手抓住Steve的腳踝，輕鬆的把他拉到自己面前。「不然你覺得我幹嘛要一直堵你的嘴？」  
「你要幹嘛！？」Steve促及不妨的被襲擊，拿來做遮蔽物的床單在拉扯後遮住他的視線，等他扯開床單後，男人已經準備好要再次插進來了。  
明白剛剛短暫解脫並不是因為男人良心發現，而是想束頭髮後Steve的臉都綠了。他的一條腿被抬高掛在男人的肩膀上，另一隻腳被壓到自己的胸口，不用看也知道自己的姿勢也知道肯定非常放蕩。  
「很痛，不要再…」Steve求饒的抵著男人的腹部，不讓他再往前靠，男人粗大的陰莖頂在他的臀縫間，充滿壓迫力的貼在他入口處。  
「還痛？小騙子。」男人露出邪惡的笑容，兩指輕而易舉的探進Steve的後穴，深深的往他體內戳。「乖，配合點，等下讓你爽到哭出來。」  
男人的笑容讓他原本帥氣的臉龐變的很邪惡，舌頭舔過形狀漂亮的唇辦的模樣色情的要命。正面的姿勢比剛才還羞恥，忙著解釋的Steve現在才見識到男人結實的身材，與比自己誇張很多的『兇器』。「我不想做了，你不能強迫我。」  
「誰管你？」男人抽出自己的手指後，便將陰莖狠狠的插到最深處，狠狠擦過他的前列腺，金髮的傢伙來不及抗議，就被這精準的攻擊給操到射。  
Steve在快感的席捲之下，終於發出這個晚上的第一個呻吟聲，男人聽到他的聲音罵幾句髒話，抽插的更用力，將Steve推往更高的頂端，他試圖想反抗的手早被男人制住，一手被困在曲起來的腿與胸膛之間，另一隻試圖阻止的手被拉到男人嘴邊。  
金髮男人高潮的模樣漂亮的要命，男人含住對方修長的手指，咬著對方帶著薄繭的指腹，房間都是兩人肉體狀及的身響與他帶著哭腔的呻吟。  
「停下來，你…你停下來…」  
男人鬆開咬著手指的嘴，放Steve的手指自由，對方果然不知好歹的開始推他的胸口，但幸好那小的可憐的力氣無法造成什麼阻礙。  
「James，叫我James。」  
Steve茫然的看著在他身上律動的男人，他承受不了這麼多的快感，抵抗不了也躲不過，只剩下一個辦法。  
「James，求你…」  
這招果然有效，James兇狠的抵在深處後便停下動作，讓Steve先挺過快翻白眼的高潮，抵住人的手變成環抱，Steve剛射過的陰莖吐出一點透明的液體，便徹底罷工，但高潮的快感仍沒有隨著釋放全部消退，Steve知道James輕輕一動就能帶給他更多的快感。  
James看著身下人半是害怕半是期待的眼神笑得邪惡了，James放下架在他肩膀上的腳，而Steve如他所願的勾著他的腰，原本被困住的手環上他的頸子。他們盯著彼此看了幾秒，然後一個俯身，一個起身，兩對唇辦貼在一起。

等一切結束之後，天已經亮了，Steve屁股痛的要命只能躺在床上，而在酒吧工作的James也樂得可以跟他賴在一起，說服Steve跟他交往，今天晚上再來酒吧找他。Steve當然不可能同意，但是半推半就的跟James交換了手機號碼，然後在晨光下交換幾個甜膩的吻。


	3. Threesome/多攻一受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：3P& AV雙胞冬&微量冬叉&無節操!!!慎閱!!!

James Barnes和Bucky Barnes是Winter Solider色情電影製片公司的老闆，同時也是最會賺錢的搖錢樹。這對雙胞胎不僅放的比誰都開，還有無窮的精力，每一部作品都會大賣。  
他們公司的財務顧問建議他們每月都拍一片，但是老闆們翻臉如翻書，拍片搞創意完全看心情，反正不用下海錢也多的花不完，如果有看上眼的演員才會考慮去玩玩。  
與他們合作的演員更是對這對兄弟又愛又恨，愛是因為拍片過程的精采體驗、肯定一『戰』成名的未來保證和總是能大賺一筆的佳績；恨是兩兄弟下床後的冷淡與無情，不僅拒絕任何人的下戲交流，也不碰同樣的人第二次，床上的一切全是你情我願的合作，徹底的『公事公辦』。  
Crossbones就是其中一個血淋淋的例子，原本男女通吃號稱永遠1號的他，第一次當0號就是跟Barnes兄弟，還把開苞現場拍成色情片。那場戲Crossbones被兩個Barnes折騰到失去理智，說出一堆下流無恥的話來換取高潮，一次次浪蕩妖媚的勾引他們，徹底淪陷。  
當雙箭頭還都能都大賣的演員實在不多，Crossbones自然是紅到爆炸，但是不管他的經紀人透過多少管道想與Barnes兄弟牽線再拍一部作品，都得不到任何回應。甚至連Crossbones本人私下尋歡都遭拒，氣的他徹底與WS鬧翻，跳槽去Hydra，使公司損失不少。Barnes兄弟沒有做任何回應，甚至連媒體詢問時，他們還反問這個人是誰，不論刻意與否，清楚擺明Crossbones的小動作毫無作用。  
Barnes兄弟今晚難得到片場，他們這陣子熱衷於水上活動，連續幾個月在海灘邊避暑，放手把一切事物交給公司的財務顧問Zola處理。雙胞胎實在已經曬太陽晒到煩才會跑回紐約市區。  
James是雙胞胎的哥哥，一頭俐落的短髮，臉上永遠帶著笑容，有說不玩的甜言蜜語；而弟弟Bucky則是沈默寡言，臉永遠都是臭的，較長頭髮偶爾會束起來，鬍子不像哥哥剃的那樣乾淨。兩人的身高差不多（James一直堅持他比較高，但大家心知肚明是Bucky高一些），長年有著規律的鍛鍊與適當的運動讓他們的身材高大健碩，該有的肌肉與誘人的人魚線一個不少，加上漂亮的湖水綠眼睛，形狀誘人的薄唇與端正的五官，讓他們到哪裡都是群眾的焦點。  
「喔？今天是誰要拍？」James和Bucky大搖大擺的走進片場，發現現場已經在架設器材，便直接問在跟導演核對劇本的Zola。  
矮小的Zola嚇一大跳，有點慌亂的問道：「你們怎麼回來都沒說？！」  
Bucky一直都很討厭這個矮小又狡詐的男人，若不是James肯定他的編劇能力，自己根本不用看到他。「我們還要報備？」  
看著Zola慌亂的搖頭與大聲的否認，James朝Bucky翻白眼，相當有耐心的再問一次他的問題：「是誰拍？」  
不要看James笑口常開的樣子，他一翻臉可是六親不認，當初就有一位助理攝影師硬要玩夜襲，就是被他揍的頭破血流，踢歪命根子還告上法庭。Zola知道他討厭問很多次問題，只得硬著頭皮回答：「新人。」  
AV界的新人都代表著麻煩，不是債務就是藥癮纏身，他們公司不碰新人，Zola一直喜歡一些危險的偏門題材，多半都是走在法律邊緣，或者根本就是違法的主題。James和Bucky很清楚，因為面試這個神經病，還聘請他的人，就是自己。  
Bucky瞪著他，矮小的男人直冒汗，藏在厚重眼鏡下的眼睛瘋狂的轉動，不用問也知道有鬼，他才嘖一聲，心虛的Zola立刻跪趴在地上把一切坦言，才剛動歪腦筋就被老闆抓包，這種機率也是絕了。

James和Bucky弄清他在搞什麼鬼後，把總是愛觸犯法律邊緣的編劇趕回家去反省，工作人員已經架設好『活動』場地，就等其他演員到期讓導演說開工。那個搞不清楚自己到底答應什麼的新人乖乖的坐在背對門口的椅子上，一頭亮金色的頭髮濕漉漉的。  
「蠢的可以。」Bucky說。  
「笨蛋。」James附和。  
雙胞胎走進片場，一左一右站到導演旁邊，，在狂吞漢堡的導演還沒空問「幹嘛？」就大聲宣布今天拍攝要取消。  
差點噎死的導演嗆咳幾聲，不解的看向老闆。「發生什麼事情？」  
「你的主角就是問題。」Bucky回答，抬眼就與一臉驚慌看向他們的金髮男人對到視線。  
那是他這輩子看過最美麗的藍色眼睛，俊秀的五官搭配一身鍛鍊合宜的肌肉，簡直是難得一見的夢幻組合，高大的身材與修長的四肢被他們壓在身下不知道會是什麼光景。  
Bucky覺得他已經硬到可以直接插人屁股。  
雙胞胎的心電感應真的特別方便，James朝Bucky眨眼，。「拍攝不取消了，通知一下要換角。」  
秉持的老闆最大的原則，導演大聲宣布照常拍攝，一頭霧水的追問：「換誰？」  
「當然是換男主角。」James回答，兩兄弟逕自往他們的獵物走去。  
「你們說具體一點會怎樣！？」導演大聲抱怨，想也知道兩個兄弟進現場的動作是什麼意思，一時之間有些好笑。「這算不算是工器私用？」  
Bucky轉身朝他豎起中指，幼稚的吐舌頭，而James則是回答：「不然為什麼我們要拍色情片？」  
越靠近那個金髮男人，越能看出他與『這裡』不同的氣質  
Bucky兩眼發直的愚蠢模樣讓James忍不住賞他拐子，雖然金髮男人的外貌超對味，但這年頭漂亮的人少嗎？誰都能漂亮，反正裡面藏什麼很快就能看出來，又不是沒碰過全身上下都是手術創造的假貨，還有裝清純結果哪個洞都鬆到不行的騙子。  
就是不知道金髮的男人會是哪一種？  
「你的名子？」James開始身家調查，金髮男人立刻站直，結結巴巴的報上名子。  
Steve Rogers？  
沒聽過。  
「…那…是照常拍攝嗎？」Steve詢問，經過剛剛的鬧劇，不怪他想要再次確認。  
「沒錯。」James回答。  
他身後的Bucky直接湊到他頸邊吸一大口氣，雙手從金髮男人的兩側腰部逐漸往上移動，將人湧到自己的懷中。Steve挺翹的臀部正好可以嵌入他堅硬的陰莖，那種入侵感讓他全身起雞皮疙瘩，全身僵硬的站在原地，指尖甚至有些發抖。  
Bucky不高興的皺起眉頭，拉開點距離。「你怎麼這麼緊張？」  
雙胞胎一向無往不利，遇到放不開的演員總能誘使對方放輕鬆，還真的沒碰過僵到發抖的。  
只有一個可能。  
James望著Steve濕潤的眼睛，臉上複雜的表情，像是緊張、羞恥與絕望的混合。「你不想要，誰都不能逼迫你。」  
Steve訝異的瞪大眼睛，沒想到會聽到他的勸說。他身後的Bucky瞪哥哥一眼，縱使不高興他提供退路也沒有出聲反駁，他是對眼前的人感興趣沒錯，但這種事還是要你情我願，對方放不開也很無趣。  
Bucky的指尖仍在Steve身上留連忘返，輕柔的動作慢慢撫平男人緊張的情緒。Steve回頭望向身後的男人，對方面無表情的冷酷模樣跟溫柔的動作一點都不搭。  
金髮的男人咬緊牙根：「我願意。」  
James眼角瞄向導演，得到對方默契的點頭，鏡頭早開始錄製，甚至包含了Steve的關鍵證詞。  
Bucky則是湊到Steve嘴邊吻上去，舌尖迫不及待的入侵到最深處，誘惑男人放鬆，直到他配合的讓彼此舌頭交纏，分享酥麻的感覺。  
James低頭拉起男人的上衣，沿著對方的人魚線一路舔到右方乳尖，牙齒輕輕一咬。  
Steve悶哼一聲，想扭頭看清男人在他胸口搞什麼鬼，但他背後的男人抓著他的下巴，讓嘴更加敞開更好索求。  
「讓人呼吸。」James含糊地說，語畢還故意在乳尖上製造吮吻聲響。滿意地看見皮膚漸漸染上粉紅色，胸前因為急促的呼吸不停起伏，帶出美麗的弧線。「真漂亮…」  
Bucky鬆開Steve的嘴，雙手抓住衣服就往上提，還沒反應過來的金髮男人來不及抬起雙臂，衣服自然被卡住，無法順利脫掉。Steve還忙著喘氣，身後的男人又湊過來輕輕啄吻幾下，再次拉高他的衣物，這次金髮男人跟上動作，順利的脫下上衣。  
Steve的背部肌肉勻稱而飽滿，肩夾之間的肌理厚實卻不會硬的無趣，充滿活力而頗具彈性，Bucky忍不住在上面咬一口，留下淺淺的咬痕在上面。James則是一邊撫摸一邊揉捏男人漂亮的腰與胸部，嘴更是毫不留情地舔吸Steve胸前敏感的紅點。  
吻痕隨著雙胞胎的吮吻逐漸增加，而站在兩人中間的金發男人全身發紅，不知所措的羞澀模樣相當吸引人。  
James解開金髮男人的褲頭，只是拉低對方的內褲就將臉埋進去裡面，攝影機的角度拍不到，但是Steve的驚呼與喘息聲很清楚地解釋了動作。  
Bucky再度站直身體，扳過Steve的臉樂此不疲地與他接吻，雙手在男人身上撫摸著，灼熱的體溫與力道將人困在自己的懷裡，無處可去。  
James的頭拉開一段距離，然後再重新埋進去，Steve的雙手伸到跨前試圖推開對方的腦袋，Bucky制住做亂的手，鬆開對方的唇，在男人耳邊指導動作，引導Steve將手放在自己的乳尖揉捻自瀆。  
陰莖被人含在嘴裡的感覺很怪異，溫暖的口腔將他全部接納，因暴露覺得羞恥，因快感而想要沉淪，Steve被吸的腦袋發麻。  
他身後的男人從他的頸後一路舔到腰部底端，製造出一道濕潤的痕跡，讓Steve覺得有些發冷。舌尖停在他的褲子邊緣，挑逗著左右移動。Bucky的手抓在他的腰間，停頓幾秒等著Steve伸手來阻止，但是金髮的男人只是發出充滿鼻音的輕哼，給予男人他說不出口的許可。  
Bucky拉下Steve的褲子，連同薄薄的棉質內褲一起。他太想去探索Steve的身體，沒空對於老掉牙的白色內褲多做評論，腦袋短暫閃過替男人換上『跟上潮流』的內褲的畫面，注意力就轉移到眼前那對可口的屁股上了。  
男人臀部跟上身一樣貨真價實，多肉的挺翹臀部有著適當運動後的彈性，Bucky猜想Steve能在床上能帶給女人不少快樂，可惜害羞的男人對於情慾相當陌生，前戲就快把他爽到腿軟，今天過後這個傢伙很難不愛上被人上的滋味。  
露出笑容，Bucky喜歡把男人操到上癮的念頭。他色情的揉捏Steve的臀部，姆指淺淺的戳進隱密處的入口，那處又緊又乾澀，男人的恐懼使臀部肌肉緊繃，Bucky的手指被夾在中間。  
Bucky索性蹲下身，在男人的臀半上咬上一口，Steve驚呼一聲，緊張地轉身看向他，這個姿勢代表的意思太過大膽，他不敢相信這個嚴肅的男人願意這麼做。  
James不滿意Steve的注意力全被自己的兄弟吸引走，鬆開含著的陰莖，移開好舔後方的陰囊，金髮男人發出急促的驚呼，他重新含住男人的前端，使勁一吸。Steve發出長長的呻吟，聲音魅惑極了，快感加速堆疊，敏感的地方被人用高超的技巧玩弄，讓他立刻忘記後面男人的動作。  
Bucky讓Steve的腳在開一些，從會陰舔上後穴，拇指扳開臀肉，濕潤的舌直接探進去入口，同時間James讓Steve的陰莖深入他的喉嚨，直到他的嘴唇碰到他的陰囊。  
Steve高聲一叫，被James的深喉逼上高潮，而James趁機插進食指，卻發現對方即使在高潮後面還是緊得要命。  
James用嘴巴接下Steve的精液，見James退離男人的身體要起身，Bucky越過中間的男人拉起他的哥哥，靠在Steve的肩窩處，用嘴巴接下他哥哥口裡的精液，隨後在全部餵給仍在高潮中意識不太清楚的男人。  
James見Steve將自己的精液全部吞下去，興奮地吮咬男人的唇，讓男人的唇瓣變得越發血紅，才湊上去跟他接吻。  
導演目瞪口呆的看著眼前的三明治，他沒見過兩兄弟伺候人的前戲，簡直辣得讓人想一直看下去是否還有更多花招，但是這又不是在拍好幾個小時的紀錄片，他得讓這對兄弟專業一點。  
Steve回過神後發現自己整個人靠在James胸膛上，男人托起他的臀部讓Steve下意識地攀住他，他可不是嬌小的女人，更不用說他身材壯碩個頭頗高，男人能夠輕鬆抱起他足以證明他有著優秀的體能。  
James讓他在幾步距離床邊坐下，原本充斥喘息聲與儀器移動所製造聲響的空間，響起一陣電擊吉他與鼓穿插的強烈節奏，歌手狂野性感的聲音跟著節奏一起呼喊，空氣瞬間被這首歌點燃一般溫度節節攀升。  
James一把將Steve推倒，跨坐在他的腰上隨著節奏擺動身體，Steve瞪大眼睛看著男人在他身上脫掉上衣，一邊朝他媚眼一邊搭著節拍扭出各種性感的姿勢。Bucky出現在他哥哥旁邊，隨手將幾條潤滑劑丟在床上，對跳艷舞沒什麼興致的他簡單俐落的脫下衣服，黑色棉質的內褲被勃起的陰莖撐出一大塊攏起。  
Bucky躺在Steve身邊，撐起上半身慢吞吞的舔吻男人的臉頰、頸部，揉捻他的胸部和挺立的乳尖。  
James拉開Steve的腿，將他的右腳抬起讓他的下體完全展開，仍穿著褲子的腰隨著音樂模仿性交的動作摩擦他的敏感處。  
Steve全身紅得彷彿要燒起來，James笑著將手指塞進他的嘴裡，挑逗玩弄他無助的舌尖，腰部越頂越用力，冰冷的金屬扣子隨著反覆的接觸被Steve的體溫敷熱，他才剛高潮完的陰莖再度起反應。  
James的動作一直到音樂停止才停下，Steve喘著氣迷茫地吸著男人的手指，弄不懂為什麼他停止動作了，手指揪著男人的褲子想再把他往自己的方向拉。「小甜心，在磨下去我就要射在褲子裡了。」  
Bucky湊過去舔Steve吸著手指的嘴，讓他吐出手指跟他接吻，他將Steve拉到床的中央，抓著男人的手要隔著內褲撫摸自己硬得快要炸掉的陰莖，在金髮男人耳邊一邊喘息一邊低喃一些下流的話。  
James脫光身上的衣物，跟著爬上床，他看向弟弟，兩個人透過眼神達成共識，Bucky將Steve翻過身讓他背對自己，而James跪坐在床上，引導Steve趴下。  
Bucky左右推開Steve的雙腿，讓他擺出有如青蛙一般任人採摘的姿勢。Steve被兩兄弟一連串的動作弄的有點混亂，直到James將陰莖抵到他唇上才真正意識到自己放蕩的姿勢。  
眼前金髮尤物似乎想要掙扎，Bucky和James一個抓手一個抓腳，合力固定男人的四肢，把命根子塞進情緒緊繃的男人嘴裡實在不是個好主意，James拉高Steve的上半身，而Bucky則是擠了一大坨潤滑劑在Steve挺翹的屁股上。  
潤滑劑冰涼的感覺讓Steve打個顫，他面前的James邪惡的在自己胸口跟著幾上一大坨，讓黏稠的液體順著身體滑向他硬得發紅的陰莖，Steve任由James抓住自己的手，從胸口往下抹開潤滑劑，然後握住那燙手的粗硬物體。  
「從下端開始…恩…拉上來…用力點…對…」James靠在Steve耳邊一邊指示一邊發出誘人的呻吟，金髮男人貼著他的頸測急促的喘息。  
有潤滑劑的幫助，Bucky輕輕鬆鬆地塞進兩指，在Steve體內反覆的張開又併攏，探索男人的前列腺的位置，好決定待會要操人的姿勢。Bucky感受手指在男人緊緻體內的束縛感，幻想待會插進去會有多享受，忍不住塞下第三根手指，略微急躁的動作讓Steve疼的發出悶哼。  
Bucky插在後穴的手指立刻被絞緊，臀部的肌肉雖然無法在雙腿大開的姿勢下阻止他的動作，卻還是妨礙Bucky將手指全部進到深處的動作。他不得不伸手去撫摩Steve的陰囊和陰莖，動作放得極慢減少刺激，不然金髮男人連續高潮後不一定有體力陪他們折騰。  
手指終於找到前列腺的位置，Bucky滿意地繼續增加指頭，他想和兄弟一起操這個男人，但是Steve的後穴太緊，如果一不小心玩壞豈不是很可惜。  
James已經開始在操Steve的嘴了，Bucky不懂為什麼James願意把命根子交給明顯經驗很少的傢伙，原因很可能就跟他現在興致勃勃在開拓待會要造訪的入口一樣，他明明也很討厭扭捏濕糊的前戲，這次卻放慢步調來一段特別攏長的，他還興奮的差點射在內褲裡。  
今天晚上問問James吧，他一向是比較機伶的那一個。  
James退離Steve的嘴，讓金髮男人趴在床上喘氣，他注意到弟弟並沒有拿保險套而皺起眉頭。他真該好好教導一下Bucky何謂安全性行為，他們做不到固定床伴，但上床戴套是基本常識吧？  
Bucky配合哥哥的動作，抽出手指將Steve翻過來，金髮的男人臉頰通紅，藍色的眼珠充滿淚水，Buck忍不住呻吟，他喜歡這個模樣，待會他想效仿哥哥，也把男人操出這樣的表情。  
他俯身親吻Steve，男人的嘴唇像沾的蜜一般的甜，Bucky暗咒自己怎麼像剛談戀愛的小女生一樣熱愛親吻，卻止不住想與他舌頭交纏的慾望。他將Steve的其中一隻腳環上他的腰，將自己的前端頂在男人後方的入口，再不插進去他的陰莖就要廢掉了。  
旁邊好像有人在說話，但是Bucky根本沒在聽，他一寸一寸地打開男人的身體，Steve的後面很緊，但是剛才的擴張頗具效果，至少他沒有被擠出來，還能慢慢地前進。  
背突然被人狠狠地擰一下，Bucky生氣地抬起身體，James沒好氣地朝他翻白眼，利用角度提醒他還有攝影機。  
明白他需要拉開距離好空角度給攝影機拍片，Bucky覺得很不爽，臉臭得連James都揚起眉毛，考慮是否要停拍。  
猶豫半晌，Bucky妥協的移動，將身體挺高一點，抓著Steve的手帶他撫摸自己的胸膛與腹部，決定至少先把他的鑰匙插到底之後再討論把門打開後要怎麼辦。  
Steve發出幾聲介於難受與舒服之間的呻吟，James聽見湊到他旁邊用手指玩弄他的舌頭，他們誰有沒去碰Steve不斷冒出液體的陰莖，想的都是不能任男人射太多這回事。  
Bucky費一番功夫才將陰莖插過半，簡單的插入動作弄得他滿身大汗，Steve體內真的太緊，不讓他放鬆根本做不下去。James在旁邊看得明白，上半身鑽進Bucky和Steve之間，圈著男人陰莖根部，舔吮敏感的馬眼。  
Steve咬著James的手指，充滿鼻音的輕哼性感撩人，而Bucky趁機一舉插到深處。James清楚的看見自己的兄弟怎麼操進Steve體內，興奮的吸的更用力，引來男人受不了的尖叫，舌頭被James夾著害他很難拼出清楚的詞句。  
Bucky成功插進去後有如被放開手腳一般，整個人都活過來，他抽離不少，再用力頂到底，精準的擦過Steve的敏感點。快感堆疊到極限，金髮男人掙扎著想避開男人越發兇狠的入侵，卻連挪動屁股都沒空間，徹底的無處可逃，想抗議嘴裡也被人塞手指玩弄，Steve下意識咬緊牙關。  
James的手指被狠狠咬住，他不得不扳開男人的下顎將手指抽出來，一不留神就鬆開環在根部的手。沒有束縛，Steve的陰莖立刻全數釋放，白濁的液體隨著Bucky一就激烈的抽插動作散落在他們的腹部上，不少還濺到臉上。  
Steve雙腳環上Bucky的腰，被高潮的快感淹沒的他腦袋一片空白，本能的想要更多，他摟住男人的頸子像是八爪章魚一樣僅僅纏著他，束縛的動作影響Bucky抽插的頻率，同樣瀕臨高潮的他索性抵在Steve的體內，搖動臀部讓陰莖在他體內摩擦，享受男人高潮間的收縮。  
James舔舔自己有些出血的傷口，老弟顯然忘記他們還在拍攝，但沒關係，當哥哥都很會收拾殘局，能讓弟弟完全沉迷在性愛裡忘記拍片的人可從沒有過。  
「嗯…啊…我的天哪…我…」Steve的嘴裡發出一連串的呻吟，他的臉頰通紅唾液根本來不及吞嚥，再次陷入高潮的痙攣，體內急促的收縮，一次比一次強一次比一次緊。Bucky跟著咒罵幾句髒話，埋在男人體內的陰莖被絞的舒服，精關徹底失守，全部射的乾脆。  
James跟弟弟一起玩3P這麼多次還是第一次看見他這麼入迷，滿腦子都是親吻和插洞，除非他弟弟能讓自己射五分鐘不然他肯定是爽到不想拔出來。  
看，又親上去了。  
James耐心的靠在床邊等Bucky親夠本，他不怪弟弟沉迷，反到擔心自己等等也開始不專業起來該怎麼辦？  
他們不常分享東西，或者說，James和Bucky對自己的東西都很強的領地意識，3P主要是因為足夠刺激，而且對象讓他們怎麼玩都行很方便，但那都是一次性的。Bucky對Steve非常喜歡，James自己也挺中意他的身形和長相，可惜拍攝的時間有限，更別說男人的體力不足以一次應付個兩人，這場床戲大概等他射過一次就要結束。  
下次如果還想再跟Steve上床，大概得先和Bucky打一架了。  
想到這裡，James上前把還賴在Steve體內的Bucky推開，抽離後穴的動作因為充滿精液所以相當很順利，無視弟弟被激怒的憤怒表情，抓著Steve的腳，將他拉到自己的面前。  
「準備好來第二輪了嗎？」  
James撐在男人上方，將額頭抵在Steve的，笑得燦爛。Steve喘著氣，將鼻尖抵著James的，藍色的眼睛眨個不停，似乎還沒回過神。漂亮的身體上滿是汗水與吻痕，肌膚白裡透紅看起來相當誘人，徹底被人操開的模樣有種另類的凌亂美感。  
床上的枕頭早被他們踢下去，他示意在旁邊瞪人的Bucky給他幾顆，而他頑劣的弟弟狠狠將兩顆往他的方向砸，幸好James反應夠快都有接到。  
將其中一顆塞到Steve的頭下，金髮的男人一臉茫然的被翻過身，隨後翻回正躺時腰部已經被墊高，他視線往下一看就知道男人的用意，並且為這個角度羞赧的側過頭。可愛的模樣讓James特別心動，放在別人臉上就是做作，在Steve臉上就顯得十分撩人。  
Bucky悶悶的看著James將Steve的右腳抬到肩膀上，用左膝蓋將左腿也壓住，使Steve的下半身自然側向左邊，這樣的姿勢James微微向前傾Steve就無處可閃，甚至連掙扎都沒什麼空間。  
James卻不是這麼想的，他的腦海裡更多的是要怎麼操到Steve哭出來，插的比Bucky還深，讓他沉迷在極致的快感裡，提高再度造訪Steve迷人屁股的機率。James沒意識到自己落入兄弟的後塵，完全忘記自己還在拍片。  
Steve終於緩過神，他沒想到自己能夠撐到現在還沒哭著跑下床，或者因為羞愧而死。他聽見自己瘋狂跳動的心臟，血液瘋狂的流竄在他體內，就像剛跑完馬拉松一樣全身的肌肉都還在運動中。他的角度能清楚看見陰莖一吋吋進入的樣子，Steve帶度發自己的陰莖又有抬頭的慾望，性愛實在太可怕，這樣舒服的事情誰都會沈淪其中。  
短髮的James舔穩他的腿側，微微勾起的嘴角似笑非笑的，一對綠色的漂亮眼睛盯著他，專注的樣子嚴肅的迷人，持續擺動腰部讓陰莖在前端淺淺的抽插撩撥著他。  
這對雙胞胎著長得非常相似，卻十分容易分辨。Steve雖然是因為要湊錢才決定要來拍片，卻沒想過性愛的滋味可以如此醉人，讓這段屈辱的經歷化成美好的經驗。  
Steve伸出食指輕觸James紅潤的嘴唇，得到對方媚眼的許可之後，轉用拇指輕輕扳開James的嘴唇，Steve想親他，但是James的臉部距離太遠他碰不到，Steve跟前女友在一起的時後時常親吻，吻是個很神奇的動作，能化解爭吵，更能讓他忘卻自己出賣身體的行為。  
Steve相信吻能讓這段性愛變得沒那麼『商業』，讓過程更加『真實』，但想到自己居然是以這種行為在世界上留下痕跡就很難過。  
James終於知道為什麼Bucky會一直跟Steve接吻，因為男人藍色的眼中裝載太多情緒，是絕望？是羞愧？還是悲傷？James只想讓Steve忘記這一切，所以他跟著低下身子吻上Steve的唇。  
James的陰莖隨著動作整跟插進他的體內，他們兩人都對找敏感點非常有經驗，幾下動作就讓Steve的陰莖完全勃起。  
Steve緩慢的感受與男人緊密結合的感覺，前一秒還在稱讚James溫柔的動作，下一秒抽插的動作就逐漸加大、加重，一次又一次的抽離他身體，再深深插進深處，肉體撞擊的聲音相當響亮，James的喘息聲隨著動作越發急促，便鬆開他的嘴，等到他意識那淫蕩的呻吟聲是自己發出來的，他嗓子已經有點乾了。  
Steve的陰莖脹的發疼，但他的手都沒有空，一隻手埋在James的短髮裡，另一隻手抓著自己的腳免得激烈動作下滑落男人的肩膀。  
「James…我…我想…」Steve一邊喘氣一邊說，James聽到自己的名字便停下動作。  
沒有人會在拍色情片時叫別人的真實名子，這麼做的人除了剪掉片段外，下場都是被導演或者同行排除，沒有拍片的機會。那是業界的潛規則，畢竟拍床戲是『生意』，不是真的『做愛』，適當的距離是有必要的。  
James卻一點都沒有生氣，他靠在Steve的嘴邊，聽他悄聲訴說他的訴求。  
「你可以拉開一點距離嗎，我好想射…」  
James露出笑容，紅臉著臉誠實的表達慾望的Steve實在太可愛，他直起身體，在身下男人詫異的目光下，放下他的右腳，挪開壓制對方左腿的腳，左手抓著Steve的右腿膝蓋，直接將人翻過身。  
Steve大叫一聲，陰莖在他腸道劃過半圈，摩擦的感覺讓他頓時有點腿軟，他撐起身體想往後看，James用力的一個撞擊把他很很操進枕頭裡，背後插入的姿勢深的超乎他想像，角度也跟之前都不一樣，Steve的呻吟聲全埋在枕頭裡，他抓著枕頭，努力騰出一隻手道自己的胯下搓動他已經瀕臨邊緣的陰莖。  
James壓低身體，讓他們身體更加緊貼，Steve覺得陰莖又進入的更深，頓時怕的有點想逃，但James掐住他的頸子，發狂抽插的激烈動作讓相連的地方發出嘖嘖的水聲，剛剛Bucky射進去的精液因為臀部往下的動作正汨汨流出，隨著摩擦產生泡沫，Steve立刻達到高潮，陰莖射出稀疏的液體後整個人都脫力的攤在床上。  
James卻還沒有結束的跡象，他放慢一點抽插的動作，適度的讓Steve享受高潮。「你覺得我也射在你裡面，然後讓攝影師拍精液流出來的樣子如何？」  
Steve聞言臉都紅了起來，他根本不敢回答這個問題，臉埋在枕頭裡裝死。  
James卻將他的默認當做同意，他拉高Steve的臀部，再次加速衝刺，Steve舒服的連腳趾都卷起來，高潮中又被刺激弄讓他幾乎要發狂。  
幸好James並沒有折磨他太久，他們維持這個姿勢一會兒，緩和急促的呼吸，隨後Steve被人抓著兩邊的肩膀撐起上半身，他身後的James抽離陰莖抓著他的腰一起扶起他。  
Bucky的臉有點臭，但是湊過來親吻他眼角淚水的動作非常溫柔，Steve眨眨眼，乖乖的讓男人單手勾住他的脖子將他摟在懷裡，正當他為姿勢感到莫名其妙的同時，James移過來用對秤的右手手環著他的腰，三個人的胸膛抵在一起，形成一個奇怪的摟抱姿勢。  
然後，Steve感覺自己的臀部被人左右掰開，他在遲鈍也知道發生什麼事情了。  
精液順著臀部滑到腿根，更多是直接垂直落到床單上，白色的床單上浮現一攤攤的水窪，精液緩慢的滲透床單，然後再被吸收。  
「好啦，完工！」導演聲音有些沙啞的說。  
Steve仍在James和Bucky的懷裡，不知道該鬆一口氣全部拍完，還是該為等一下該怎麼辦而緊張。  
他們靜默半晌，有人終於開口了。  
「你怎麼知道他叫James？」Bucky悶悶的問。  
James聞言大笑出聲，感情他地還在吃他的醋？但他笑了幾聲發現其中的問題，他跟Bucky並沒有自我介紹，從Steve生澀的動作來看一點都不像對這個產業有所了解的模樣。  
「你們不是James Groups？」Steve疑惑的問「我以為你們都叫James？」  
雙胞胎還取一樣的名字合理嗎？  
一旁收拾東西的工作人員忍不住翻白眼，拍攝人員很快離開現場，旁觀熱血沸騰的『動作片』實在太傷神，他們不是去找人做運動，就是要趕去和手做流。  
James聽到他的回答臉都黑了，他決定等會就打電話給Zola讓他永遠消失在他面前。  
「James Group是一群黑人，他們因為陰莖都有做James Elist 的陰莖增大手術所以才會被稱為James Group，你的屁股讓他們玩一輪肯定開花。」Bucky冷冷的說，很想打男人的屁股。  
鬆開Steve後，Bucky遞給他床邊的衛生紙讓金髮的男人稍微擦拭自己。Steve接過衛生紙卻遲遲沒有動作，臉色嚇的有點發白，不敢相信自己距離那麼恐怖的事情那麼近。  
「我們得好好談談你的酬勞。」James說，笑咪咪的拿走他手裡的衛生紙，擦去Steve後穴殘留的精液。「畢竟我們救了你嘛，這些額外費用也必須加進去。」  
Bucky送給他哥哥一記白眼，率先爬下床，他向Steve伸出手，要扶他下床。Steve茫然的看著Bucky的手，覺得不知道該怎麼接受這個男人的好意，兩個人僵持在那裡。  
James在旁邊抓著Steve的手直接往Bucky手掌塞，推著Steve的背催促他下床，嘴裡還嚷嚷著想去廁所撇尿之類的話。  
Steve忍不住笑了，跟著兩兄弟往休息室走去，反正都已經走到這一步，他沒什麼好怕的。

鐵齒的人會被打臉是一句不斷被驗證的話，不管James和Bucky兩個人有多肯定，堅決不會看上色情片演員，絕對不會介入公司的選角與導演對劇情任何安排，現在他們與Steve Rogers有多甜蜜黏糊，當初的宣言就有多可笑。那天之後James和Bucky就沒在與其他人拍片，甚至很少來片場『公器私用』，有雙胞胎就有金髮大胸甜心！  
Steve和他們拍的影片全都沒有上市，但是他們在公司拍攝的床戲時數比哈比人和魔戒三部曲加起來的時間還要長。  
Steve付清母親的醫藥費後就想跟他們斷絕往來，但兩兄弟怎麼可能同意，他們死纏爛打的追求，用盡一切招數，才讓Steve同意跟他們其中一個交往交往，卻一直無法選出哪一個，弄到最後兩兄弟只能放棄爭執，直接妥協。  
不用選了，兩個都是你的！  
之後他們忙著和Steve Rogers談戀愛，乖乖聽他的話去『認真工作，別老是想用上床賺錢』，誰都忘記跟Steve說他們色情片公司只是開好玩的，真正讓他們致富的是家族傳承了好幾代的大片土地，很早就輟學，除了花錢其他一翹不通的兩外敗家子，每天上工蓋房子做苦力都特別有幹勁。  
他們養了一隻狗叫Dodger，兩兄弟特別討厭這隻狗，因為Steve花大把時間都在跟牠玩，但幸好休假的時候他們能去Steve的工作是逮人，拖著Steve遠離畫布，到床上去逼問他們情人更愛誰一點。


	4. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾冬｜美隊2的妄想梗

血清強化了新陳代謝、增強體格，美國隊長擁有非人類所有的傑出體能，而其中最令大家稱羨的是他的復原能力，雖說不足以和金剛狼媲美，卻已經夠快了。然而現在這個優點，變成令人煩惱的大問題。  
最近風靡的熱門照片就是臉頰貼著紗布的隊長，復仇者大廈前總會有埋伏的人想捕捉這樣的畫面。各種猜測與推論滿天飛，一無所知的聯盟的成員們被五花八門的問題纏的煩，索性不到大廈，大家分散到各地參與不同的任務。  
身為隊長的Steve有點困擾，他真的不習慣用電子產品與夥伴們遠距離開會，但他也拿門外那些記者一點辦法都沒有。  
「Cap，你的臉到底出了什麼問題？任何疑難雜症我都能幫你想到辦法，你想換張臉都行啊～」Tony懶洋洋的聲音從通訊器傳出。  
「Tony今天有什麼情況？」  
「回答我的問題，金髮小帥哥。」Tony含糊的不清的抗議，一聽就知道在往嘴裡塞東西吃。  
「你才要回答問題！」黑寡婦冷冷的說「隊長，我和Bruce的任務一卻順利。」  
「是的，非常順利。」博士附和「實在太順利，怎麼會這麼順利？是不是有什麼環節我沒注意到？又…」  
「好的，愛操心博士就讓Natasha想辦法安撫，我來與各位分享今天我在美麗的記者小姐那邊聽到的小道消息…」  
「Steve，我和Vision要繼續去準備晚餐了，顯然Mr. Stark沒有什麼建設性的事情要報告。」Wanda無比諷刺地說。  
「Wanda，Tony是在關心隊長。」Vision忠心的替前主人開脫。  
「說得好！Wanda你要多聽聽你準老公的話…」  
Wanda直接切掉通話，很不給人面子。  
「嘖嘖嘖，你瞧瞧這規矩都不懂的小女生有多囂張，你該多多跟她談談什麼叫禮貌，隊長。」  
「謝謝你的建議，Tony。」Steve淡定的回答，與Tony相處久了，他在怎麼笨也有一套對付的方法。「那我們今天就談到這裡？」  
除了Tony還在鍥而不捨的胡亂猜測原因外，其他人逐一道別結束通話，最後鋼鐵人的一個猜測嚇的Steve直接截斷通訊，隊長盯著他反應比腦袋迅速的手，心裡一陣寒意。  
秘密終究還是守不住。

夜晚降臨，紐約的夜晚燈火通明，復仇者大廈的標誌在夜空下為城市的夜景更添風采。  
Steve就住在附近的大樓，臥室的窗戶能看見每天上班的地方與皎潔月光作伴的景色。  
美國隊長獨自一人坐在臥室的床上，臉上的紗布早就被取下，臉頰上仍有淡淡的痕跡，手裡抓著一本永遠都看不完似的磚頭書， 心思卻完全不在上頭。他清澈的藍色眼睛望向窗外，盯著月光出神。  
窗台上突然傳出金屬摩擦運轉的機械聲響，然後就是玻璃被人慢慢推開的細小聲音。  
一個黑色的手掌出現在窗邊，然後是一個戴著鴨舌帽看不清面孔的身影完整的出現，並沒有將窗全部推開，男人遍熟練的鑽進屋內，輕巧的落在臥房內的地板上，沒發出其他聲響。  
從外面入侵的人背著月光，彷彿回到自己家裡一般泰然自若的深入房內，筆直的朝Steve的方向前進。  
隊長給予來訪者一定的信任，仍維持同樣姿勢靜靜的靠坐在床上等待。  
來人摘下帽子隨手丟在窗台，雙手戴著機車專用的黑色手套，齊肩的黑長髮有些零亂，暗紅色的棉T與連帽外套的搭配意外的居家親民，如果忽略闖入的方式的話，這樣的打扮在紐約隨處可見。  
「想喝什麼，Bucky？」Steve闔上書。  
男人走到床邊，沉默的摘掉手套，露出在月光下特別冰冷的金屬右手。「水。」  
聽到答案的Steve立刻下床準備，如果是其他復仇者聯盟的成員，肯定會很驚訝他仍待在紐約，但是這裡只有Steve，而美國隊長，基本上已經和他的『好朋友』會面太多次，實在驚訝不起來。  
裝好水的Steve發現Bucky沒有跟上來，沿路走回臥房。  
Bucky全身赤裸的站在床邊，金屬手臂與肉體連接的可怕疤痕一覽無遺，但他結實的肌肉構成的曲線遠勝於疤痕的猙獰，混合殘酷疼痛的性感，衝突的吸引力讓人忘記呼吸。  
一陣強烈灼熱感直衝Steve的下腹，他把水放在矮櫃上，慌亂的拉上窗簾，動作還沒完成，就被扳過頭來段舌吻。  
Steve立刻熱情的回應，一回生兩回熟，剛開始彆扭的害羞早拋在腦後。性愛的像是毒品一樣令人上癮，一旦一方主動索求，就得要在發洩一兩次之後才能重返現實。  
他順著對方手的牽引從腰部順勢往下滑，捏捏Bucky結實的臀部，右手食指無預警的直接往裡面戳。金屬的手臂回敬緊的讓隊長有點呼吸困難的摟抱，汗濕的手掐住Steve挺立的陰莖貼上自己的，動作稍嫌粗魯的上下擼動。  
他們吻到快要窒息才鬆開彼此的舌頭，急促的喘幾口氣後又再度貼在一起，吻到舌頭發酸。  
Steve用左右手的食指將男人的後穴撐開，他知道Bucky會痛，但是一點點的疼痛能讓他放鬆更快，自己也能更快插入。沒等到他塞進第四根手指，Bucky就急切的將兩人往床上帶，Steve配合的倒在床上。  
Bucky知道Steve對他總是給予全部的信任，往後躺時他完全沒有查看，這需要多強大的心理才能做到？Steve是個很好的床伴，在床上能帶給他極致的愉悅，但他討厭這種苦澀又快樂的感覺，特別是現在Steve臉頰發紅，藍色的眼睛直直盯著他的樣子，眼裡太多的情感讓他不願意正視，而瞳孔反射出來的自己更是陌生。  
他打開腿跨坐在Steve身上，這個姿勢他們熟練的很，沒幾秒Steve就已經在Bucky的體內，那種充實的感覺讓兩人舒服的呻吟。  
提起，然後落下。  
一直反覆，速度越來越快。  
他們就像被微調器持續轉緊的琴弦，一直繃著等到斷裂的瞬間，最後那幾點時間臥房理只有肉體撞擊的聲音，兩個人都憋氣期待高潮的降臨。  
然後，他們等到了。  
Steve掐住Bucky的大腿根部，將他緊緊的壓在他們交合的位置，任Bucky哼著射在自己的胸口和臉上，然後咬緊牙根全數釋放在他痙攣的體內。  
Bucky俯身一邊喘氣一邊舔去Steve臉頰上的精液，在昨晚留下的吻痕上有補上幾個吻。  
Steve猜想這是Bucky為他惹來的麻煩的道歉，吻從他的臉頰一直往下到他的胸口，在他那裡留下幾個吻痕之後，爽快的往旁邊一翻平躺在床上，也不管精液是不是會濺出來弄髒床單。  
努力平息腦海裡淡藍色床單被液體染成深色的情色畫面，Steve撐起身體下床去拿櫃子上的水。

隔天早上，Steve抓著胸口有點發癢的暗紅色瘀痕，瞇著眼睛重新把大開的窗簾拉上，正準備回頭再睡一小時的時候，他的窗戶又被推開了。  
紅色的不速之客用相當興奮的口氣劈頭就問道：「隊長，你臉上的痕跡究竟是哪個美女咬…哇喔！」  
Steve實在不知道怎麼解釋胸口上的吻痕，而鋼鐵人一臉促狹的笑容讓他有非常不好的預感。≣


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬盾｜AU詹芽

今天的布魯克林陽光充足，微風徐徐氣候宜人，學生的暑假還沒結束，對於已經在工作的James來說 ，7月5日還是上班日。所幸獨立日熱鬧一整天之後，大家多半會在隔天休假，他自然入境隨俗的跟上。  
Rogers一家剛慶祝兒子成年，昨晚的生日派對仍舊維持四個人，不是因為Steve人緣太差，而是國慶日 的煙火實在太有吸引力，整個社區人去樓空，讓人有獨佔整個社區的錯覺。  
Ms. Rogers準備一桌可口的餐點，烤一個超大的水果蛋糕給兒子；Mr. Rogers送給兒子一台二手汽車；而James送一套全新的顏料與一盒保險套給他，被羞腦的Steve抹了一臉奶油。  
Ms. Rogers笑的上氣不接下氣，一邊的Mr. Rogers就沒這麼開心了，兇狠握著叉子的模樣，像是下一秒就要往他脖子上戳一般，對於兩個人出櫃交往的事情還是無法釋懷。  
害羞的兒子與憤怒的父親合力把人推到門外，吹半小時風的James沈痛的反省，好不容易才被心軟的Ms. Rogers放進去，四個人吃著蛋糕配著一點紅酒度過一整晚。  
為了接下來的工作Steve提前在紐約租公寓，隔天一早Steve就先去辦理相關文件。宿醉爬不起來的James睡死在Rogers家的沙發上，錯過與Steve一起開車去紐約的機會，一直昏睡到下午才驚醒過來。  
慌慌張張抵達公寓時已經下午一點，Steve替他開門之後就走進浴室。James有點尷尬，他把手機和錢包放在門口的鞋櫃上，環顧Steve的公寓，想看看有什麼東西他能幫忙整理的。  
「你什麼時候開始上班？」James問，驚喜的看到Steve已經將他送的整套畫具拿出來使用，畫布架上是簡單的街景素描，水彩剛上一半。  
「嗯？…喔，下個月，但是他們希望我可以提早先去。」  
「他們很缺人手啊！」James咋舌道，心想來的實在不是時候，很明顯Steve剛剛還在上色，這下他得等這幅畫顏色上完才能開始行動。  
「嗯…是啊，他們的平面設計師是高齡產婦，提早去醫院待產了…」Steve回答，聽起來有些心不在焉。  
James環顧四周，沮喪的發現房間完美的無他用武之地後，把自己摔進窗戶邊的沙發裡，整個人有如洩氣的皮球一般，軟趴趴的攤在椅上。  
Steve打開浴室的門，James能聽到他赤腳朝他走來的細小腳步聲，瘋狂思考該如何轉移Steve注意力的James，沒在第一時間注意到他的情人，緊盯著牆上的畫。  
一條白皙的腿強行侵入他的視線，James目瞪口呆的看著那條細白纖美的腿跨到他的身上，只穿著一件白色襯衫的Steve跨坐在他的肚子上，襯衫的下襬正好遮著跨部，白晃晃的大腿根部隱沒在其中，James伸手探進去，直接碰上Steve滑膩的屁股。  
「Fuck…」James受不了的呻吟，陰莖在最短時間充血勃起的感覺並不好受，心臟劇烈跳動將沸騰的血液傳達到他的四肢，揉捏情人臀部的手力道極大，引來對方輕哼。「弄痛你了？」  
Steve湊過去啄吻他的唇，被男人灼熱的呼吸燙的臉頰泛紅。「…不痛。」  
這種幼稚園級別的吻根本不夠，James追上害羞退縮的人，色情的用舌頭從Steve的臉頰舔到嘴唇，在他驚呼的時候流暢的含住，深入口腔去糾纏他的舌頭。  
James鬆開手，解開自己的褲頭，讓他被困在緊身牛仔褲裡硬得要命的陰莖出來放風，今天穿這條貼身的褲子實在失策，James根本沒有時間脫它。  
握住Steve放在腿上的手，引導他幫自己手淫，兩個人一邊接吻一邊互助一會，才讓急切的慾望緩解一點。  
「你準備好了嗎？」James鬆開Steve的舌頭，粗喘氣問道，沾著情人前液的手在陰囊底端與會陰處流連撫摸。  
「早就準備好了。」Steve抵著他的額頭含情脈脈的回答，長長的金色睫毛微微發顫，藍色的眼睛裏充滿對他的信任與情感。  
James眼睛刺痛，感動得幾乎要落淚，他們花費多少時間、歷經多少磨難，為今天付出多少努力，終於要在此刻得到回報。  
「我好愛你Steve，你知道？」James在Steve臉頰上啄吻幾次，聲音帶著濃濃的鼻音，在情人面前撒嬌求更多的撫慰。  
Steve將他親梅竹馬兼情人的腦袋摟到懷裡，肉麻的到處親吻，用行動表示自己不僅知道，還非常的愛。  
兩個人都不善於說情話，平常也不會直白的表達心意，所以才會特別珍惜現在這個時刻，原本急躁想排解的澎湃慾望像是被疏通開的水流一般，變得緩和綿長。  
James和Steve交往將近五年，上過無數次的床，閉著眼睛都能準確摸到對方身體的精確位置，卻從來沒有真正做到最後一步。  
其中的原因要從四年前說起，那時他們交往的消息在校園裡面鬧得沸沸揚揚，同學有些支持，有些直接將他們當作異類排擠，引起師長們高度的關注，學校對於戀愛並無約束，但他們是公開出櫃的情侶就不一樣了。  
社會對於同性戀人的歧視與刻板印象多不勝數，偏偏James和Steve的存在徹底打破大家的觀念。  
Steve的成績優異，藝術造詣極高，身體不太好但是積極在管理與治療，James雖然成績差強人意，好歹能低空飛過，參加球隊替學校爭光，是對裡不可缺少的得分手，在事情爆發前，他們就像任何來上學的學生一樣。  
當比學校女同學更像少女的Steve一臉羞澀的承認和James在一起，並且想和他共度一生的時候，誰都不願意開口『導正』他。  
想把這些怪罪在父母也沒辦法，雙方的雙親間在家庭圓滿，Ms. Rogers和Ms. Barnes更是嚴厲斥責到家裡要求他們管教孩子的老師，兩人拿著剛做好的派就把人砸出家門，要他別用宗教的名義綁架孩子們自由戀愛的權利。  
而被幾名球員私下修理的James又不會忍氣吞聲，幾個人公然在校園鬥毆，被抓到也敢做敢當，當場否決學校讓他不要靠近低年級校舍的要求，十分配合離開球隊，一點都不願意妥協，反過來要求學校嚴逞他的前隊友。教練抗議、球隊隊長抗議，與James感情好的朋友抗議，唯一贊同的大概只有其他學校的球隊吧？  
校方實在不知道怎麼處理這件事情，理事長的女兒Peggy Carter跳出來，用校醫的身份把幾個當事者約來面談，也不知道用什麼方法就化解棘手的認同問題。  
James照樣和Steve一起上下學，中午能看到他們坐在餐廳一起吃飯，維持與出櫃前沒兩樣的生活習慣。James繼續在球隊替學校爭光，Steve依舊坐在圖書館等他訓練結束，再一起結伴回家，這種比任何異性戀人都還要純情的交往方式還要反對什麼？精力拿去取笑這學期被逮到兩次在校園做愛的校花校草還比較有趣！  
Steve和校醫Peggy在事件過後感情變得很好，一向對待女人彬彬有禮的James卻非常討厭Peggy，處處和她作對，總是在兩人聊天時竄出來打斷，就算Steve也無法改變他對Peggy的敵意。  
Peggy倒是很豁達地表示完全不介意，得意洋洋地在當事人的面前笑得很開心。「記得忍到Steve成年啊，我們學醫的看得出來喔～」  
James年紀大一點的時候即使不信Peggy那一套，仍對她的觀察力與第六感有所忌憚。兩人也都是知恩圖報、信守約定的個性，這幾年來他們最多就是親嘴跟對方的手相親相愛，再憋下去就要死了。

Steve的腳靠在沙發的扶手上，另一腳放在地上，雙手撐在James的腿上，整個身體後仰，讓James的三根手指在他的體內開併擴張，兩人灼熱的陰莖濕漉漉的靠在一起，沈重的呼吸聲在寧靜的午後特別的響亮。  
Steve咬著下唇，忍不住再次懇求道：「James，我們到床上…」  
「好好好，等我插進去就帶你去床上…」盯著Steve入口的男人渴望的兩眼發直，回答的超級敷衍。  
Steve知道James很期待這一刻，自己何嘗不是？但是他們能在沙發上用這個姿勢完成他們的第一次嗎？  
James插入第四根手指，將穴口再撐大一點，潤滑液流得到處都是，他的手掌早就濕到不行，方便他加快速度抽動彎曲手指。Steve體內柔軟緊緻的觸感讓他陰莖硬的發疼，James抬頭想看Steve的表情。  
背對窗戶朝他敞開身體的Steve全身染上動情的粉色，乳尖與胸部上還有他剛製造的吻痕，整個人漂亮的不可思議。  
「我可以射進去嗎？」James問，表情又呆又傻引人發笑。  
Steve親親James，在他耳邊說：「帶我去床上我就讓你全部射在裡面。」  
James抽出手指一把抱起Steve就離開沙發往床的方向疾走，急切動作讓他踢到櫃子還踉蹌幾步，被他抱在懷裏的Steve驚呼掙扎著想落地自己走，卻被James壞心眼的拇指突然插進後穴裡面，嚇得他雙腿緊緊環住James的腰。  
用僅存的意志力將Steve放在床上，James將Steve的雙腿大大的撐開，抓著陰莖的根部對準濕滑的穴口。  
「準備好了？」  
「準備好了。」Steve撐起上半身，跟James一樣屏息迎接這個時刻。  
圓潤的前端撐開穴口，一寸接著一寸將緊緻的環口撐開，先前的擴張讓進入並不困難，但是腸道一點點被陰莖入侵的充實感是手指沒辦法預知的感覺，James的體格比Steve大上不少，他們早也習慣，但是在床上真正結合時，就能感受到其中的差異。  
Steve覺得插入的過程似乎是永無止盡的，陰莖插在體內撐得很滿，不斷被頂開的深處有點痛，也脹的舒服。心理上的滿足感與體內的充實感都是全新的體驗，讓人沈迷。  
James覺得自己的陰莖像是被Steve全力吸吮住那樣，只是吞的更深，裡面柔軟的要命，一陣陣的緊縮有時大力有時輕微，隨然Steve的呼吸頻率收縮。終於真正擁有情人的感覺讓再度有要落淚的感覺，所以在他完全插到他體內深處後，淚珠就不由自主的滑落。  
這是他的Steve，完全屬於他的。  
James被情人點點鼻子取笑他愛哭，有點害羞的擦掉臉上的淚，抓住Steve的大腿，決定在床上扳回面子。  
他抽插的動作不快，但是彼此摸索過身體這麼多次，敏感的地方在哪裡他一清二楚，Steve隨著他的動作呻吟、收縮，將他咬著緊緊的，到達高潮，然後釋放。  
James喘息聲與越來越重，挑逗Steve射精後敏感的頂端的手指用力一搓，讓主人發出更加高亢的呻吟，他加重力道，也不管是不是頂在敏感點，只為追求快感與高潮抽插，潤滑液隨著他劇烈的動作溢出連接處，不斷的製造聲響。  
Steve聽到聲音，害羞的抓過一邊的枕頭把臉蓋住，卻被快高潮的James一把將枕頭扯開。狂熱專注的盯著Steve的臉，James悶哼著射精，暢快的呻吟。  
比他無數次的幻想還要美妙，James順勢低頭讓Steve吻他的臉和嘴唇，滿足的想一直插在Steve體內。

不知道Steve願不願意陪他在來一次？≣


End file.
